


Расплата или просто шантаж? (Retribution or just blackmail?)

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: ТиДжи никому не рассказывал, почему ещё не любит Рождество. Даже ей._________________________TJ never says why else he dislikes the Christmas. Even to her.
Relationships: Vincent Karm/TJ Carter
Kudos: 1





	Расплата или просто шантаж? (Retribution or just blackmail?)

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к первому сезону, очень много домыслов по поводу того, зачем Винсенту держать к себе так близко именно ТиДжи. Флэшбеки на ассассинов и Алана Риккина в частности продолжаются, спасибо, Юби, мне это уже известно.

Швейцарский шоколад в действительно золочёной фольге с печатью «Карм», обёрнутый в кружевные мешочки, мерцал в паре конфетниц ― разумеется, доставленных от личного шоколатье. ТиДжи начал с конфет в зелёном кружеве ― и теперь мял кучку обёрток в руках, незаметно для себя скатывая их в один шарик, золотившийся на фоне разложенных шахматными клетками кусочков ткани . Вообще здесь должны были быть парочка ждавших его у входа официанток ― чтобы снова глинтвейн, виски и вино на выбор. ТиДжи уже выпил бокал, но хотелось напиться.

Увы ― даже такая малость была ему не по силам ― после кратенькой дегустации добавки не полагалось. И за это он уже не любил этот якобы всегда доступный бар. А ещё ― рождественские подарки, требование включить телефон на полную громкость и ожидание. С последним он не мог смириться ― хотя на борьбу с таким настроем уже не оставалось сил.

Старые раны уже готовились быть растревоженными, заныть в полную силу.

ТиДжи прекрасно знал, что будет ненавидеть себя ещё больше ― за то, что ждал, за то, что даёт наверняка подглядывающему через камеры Винсенту повод усмехнуться над его усталым лицом.

Перед Рождеством была вереница буквально всего: интервью, показов, пресс-конференций, тусовок с «выгуливанием» новых образов и разумеется, рекламы самого себя.

Но наедине всё упиралось лишь в одно: время близко.

Время, когда ТиДжи будет ненавидеть и винить не только самого себя. Время, когда придётся делать вид, что всё хорошо, пока внутри тебя что-то понемногу отмирает. Наверное, это радость. Или ожидание чуда. А может, и силы бороться дальше.

Исчезновения последнего ТиДжи боялся больше всего.

И от этого всё болело ещё сильнее. Он не справился. Он тогда ни с чем не справился. И сейчас Винсент будет упиваться его расплатой за ошибки.

Конфета, сыр, пряный соус и пицца — хоть что-нибудь, чтобы интересоваться вкусом. ТиДжи отложил салфетку. Не помогало. Его выжимали, опустошали до капли ― а он должен был держаться до конца. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Проклятье, почему сейчас? Почему он готов сломаться? Где его силы сопротивляться этой пытке ожиданием?

Ответом была лишь трель механического соловья у каминной полки да шуршание золоченой бумаги под пальцами. Тоска. На смену боли и стыду приходила тягучая, обволакивающая тоска. Фантик под пальцами постепенно становился сдавленным золотистым шариком. Много бумажек ― одна слепленная фигура. Как-то так Винсент притягивал всех к себе, обращая их в нужную ему форму и материал.

ТиДжи слегка прищурился и бросил шарик в натопленный специально заготовленными дровами камин. Затрещали искры, вспыхнул яркий отблеск и быстро погас. Как похоже на все его мечты. Винсент получил его слабость, его суть, а не одну оболочку. А всё, что было ему дорого, искрясь и не зная о последствиях легко сгорело в нём дотла. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Винсент наверняка использует эти записи на видео для компромата или СМИ ― те при случае обрадуются, увидев непривычно грустного и задумчивого Картера на фото.

С учётом того, что он долго не спал, рассылая поздавления, что только час назад получил выпивку и разнообразную закуску, а теперь дожидался неизбежного выходило, что тактика вымотать его ожиданием могла сработать.

Способствующие самоедству мысли приходилось огибать с ещё большим усилием ― следом за ними шли воспоминания, от которых ТиДжи мечтал закрыться руками, точно они снова стали явью.

ТиДжи отпил ещё. На самом деле, Винсенту не нужно было его касаться, удерживать силой, недвусмысленно намекать, подмешивать что-нибудь в алкоголь или еду — он с гораздо бòльшим удовольствием оставлял ему завуалированные словесные угрозы и смотрел, как все задолжавшие ему не могли встать с прокрустова ложа его условий.

ТиДжи посмотрел сначала на заготовленный экран для проектора — как раз на всю стену. Затем ― на бутылку: последний бокал. Он даже не вправе на вызванное алкоголем безразличие до своего самого ненавистного часа в году.

А значит, к той минуте, когда зайдёт Винсент, он снова будет не готов.

Это тоже было предусмотрено специально для него.

***

ТиДжи уже не надеется ― специально для него здесь лишь еда и множество уловок, чтобы он чувствовал себя одним из дорогих экземпляров чучел или скульптур в глушащей звуки «приватной комнате» за приёмной.

Одна из таких ― выключаемый свет.

Буквально за полминуты всё погружается во мрак, а затем включается проектор. Летняя ночь, жужжание камер и одна тощая, вроде бы неприметная фигура, подходящая к корпусу.

Кадры сменяются: камера внутри помещения. Ключ-карта в руке, потом ― отпечаток ладони на панели. Далее те же самые руки прикладывают отпечаток к сейфу.

Последние кадры заставляют ТиДжи ненавидеть себя больше всего. Их появление на экране проектора дублируется в туалете рядом с комнаткой, этих секунд на видео достаточно, чтобы ТиДжи перестал гадать, не оповестил ли о пришедшем сдержанный смех официанток снаружи.

Какая разница, если это уже случилось.

— Замечательно, ― ТиДжи изо всех сил старается не вздрогнуть, когда выключается проектор и в снова освещаемой комнате сидит Винсент, вертя в пальцах переключатель, ― Здравствуйте, мистер Картер. То есть, конечно, ТиДжи. Ты очень вял для такого прекрасного вечера.

ТиДжи смотрит на кусок пластмассы и хочет сломать его вместе с пальцами Винсента. Всё тот же намёк. Как он мог не понять его в баре? Как он вообще мог подумать, что нужен Карму не только в качестве приносящего доход стилиста?

― Здравствуйте, ― Ти Джи снова отворачивается к проектору.

Ему нужно выдержать. Сделать вид, что ему всё равно на очередные намёки Винсента о желании сделать его своим любовником.

― О, я забыл поздороваться. Прошу прощения. Тем не менее это же Рождество. И оно не располагает к тому чтобы ты прибегал к излишней официальности, ТиДжи. Сегодня я всё равно для тебя Винсент, помнишь?

ТиДжи лишь отрывисто кивает.

Несостоявшийся любовник или компромат — даже сейчас Винсент напоминает, как легко ему поменять ранее продиктованные условия. ТиДжи лишь предполагает, что ему важно оставаться не доломанным Кармом до конца.

― Итак, начнём с тоста. Я буду радушным хозяином и предложу тебе в качестве пожелания быть интересным для других, понимать, что нужно дать этой толпе, а тем временем ― чувствовать, в какой момент это обернётся на пользу твоим талантам. Ты ― действительно привлекательный бриллиант среди моих сокровищ. Помнится, ― Винсент растягивает губы в улыбке, ― я тебе говорил это на прошлое Рождество, разве нет?

ТиДжи замирает. В таком вопросе нет правильного ответа. Любой из них приведёт либо к повторению «привлекательных условий» либо к отсроченной мести за непослушание.

Тем не менее, ТиДжи разводит руками:

― Вы не обошли тогда стороной мои способности.

Винсент откидывается на диван и прежде чем положит руку ему за спину, ТиДжи встаёт за открытой последней, принесённой Винсентом бутылкой:

― Именно за это я и предлагаю тост. Чтобы вы помнили о моих талантах.

«И том, на что я способен», ― мысленно добавляет он. Когда-нибудь. С кем-нибудь. Может быть, в его жизни найдётся та, кому он сможет это рассказать, а не просить прощения за то, что не может встречаться с кем-либо после трезвой ночи, убегая прежде, чем прокричит имя Винсента в своих самых болезненных снах.

― Прекрасный урожай, ТиДжи.

Винсент пьёт неспешно, довольно подглядывая на все попытки ТиДжи не отставать.

— Садись, мы ещё не закончили.

ТиДжи с бокалом наперевес облокачивается на противоположный угол дивана ― как раз чтобы потянуться к винограду или оливкам ― их не различить во вновь наступившей темноте и сейчас ТиДжи лишь смотрит, умоляя себя привыкнуть, просто жуя что придётся.

Раз за разом в кадре мелькает его взволнованное лицо, а он надеется сбиться со счёта, но все равно считает. Винсенту явно нравится особый символизм ― ровно чёртову дюжину раз он доказывает ему, что этот компромат способен перечеркнуть все его стремления и мечты.

После этого ТиДжи щурится ― Винсент включает слишком яркий свет. Проектор всё ещё работает: четырнадцать раз, почти столько же месяцев назад ТиДжи думал, что Карм хотел ему помочь.

― Не могу уйти, не распробовав сей поистине антикварный вкус.

ТиДжи снова порывается налить шампанское по бокалам ― ощущать себя официантом получается проще, чем думать, зачем Винсент прикасался во время просмотра к его ноге.

― Прошу.

ТиДжи искренне надеется, что и в этот раз из его рук просто возьмут шампанское.

Винсент лишь задерживает насмешливый взгляд на его ладонях. Так хищник делает вид, что равнодушен к слишком лёгкой добыче.

Садясь на диван, ТиДжи удивляется, как ещё не сравнил себя с брошенной на спинку шкурой тигра-альбиноса.

― Ох, поистине насыщенный букет!

Винсент ждёт, пока ТиДжи не выпьет шампанское вместе с ним ― это также обязательно, как и напоминание о его ошибках, о принадлежности Карму его достижений.

― Смотри, ТиДжи! Сегодня как раз особенный вечер ― ты как раз успеешь вспомнить, ― Винсент специально делает паузу пока на заднем плане видно аккуратно взламываемый замок, ― Самое важное за предыдущие годы. Обожаю эту запись, здесь видно все до мельчайших деталей ― даже твои татуировки! Ты, разумеется, не веришь, что у тебя были возможности избежать этих доказательств. Люди вечно тешат себя такими мыслями. А ведь у тебя был выбор...

ТиДжи торопливо хватает парочку канапе себе в тарелку и отводит взгляд к экрану. Есть приходится медленно, с усилием, но он лишь напоминает себе, что сделал слишком много, чтобы стыдиться есть из чужой тарелки. По факту он и так ест с чужих рук, потому что не имеет выбора укусить эту руку или хотя бы отбежать подальше от такой «кормёжки». Боже, и ведь его, отощавшего, Винсент счёл привлекательным, чтобы попытаться сделать своим любовником!.. ТиДжи хватает ещё один кусок — плевать, пускай ворчит что ТиДжи не следит за собой, это уже ничего не изменит. Он и без того не решался на долгие отношения после переезда в Париж ― Винсент бы запросто напомнил ему, что ему плевать на его попытки не вспоминать все эти намёки и завуалированные условия. Смотреть, нужно досмотреть это чёртово видео до конца!

― Ты так и будешь отклонять моё щедрое предложение? Никаких ограничений, множество возможностей ― а ведь многие...

― Нет!.. ― ТиДжи едва успевает опомниться и понизить голос, ― Я посмотрел видео, но это не значит, что я согласен на всё.

Винсент затягивает галстук:

― Что ж, тогда по бокалу и до завтра! Я буду ждать у моего терминала ― эти каникулы в Швейцарии будут просто замечательными! С Рождеством, ТиДжи, развлекайся и до встречи!

Винсент легко и изящно успевает допить своё шампанское и почти выскальзывая за дверь, произносит два слова:

― Оскар... Уайльд!..

Они запирают ТиДжи одного в целой квартире ― как раз до полуночи, когда закончится очередное воспроизведение на повторе.

Проектор снова и снова показывает, как ТиДжи вытаскивает бриллианты, как выходит из лаборатории, как скрывается от якобы выключенных камер. Тихо, молча, с изображением на всю стену, транслируясь даже через прозрачные перегородки туалета.

«Нет» ― вот и всё что смог сказать ТиДжи в ответ на предложение Винсента. И сейчас он понимает, что это единственное твёрдое решение, которое он смог озвучить вслух. Больше у него нет сил.

ТиДжи сбрасывает вызов от матери, тут же набирая в сообщении, что перезвонит позже.

У него есть ещё два часа, чтобы родным показалось, будто он счастлив в этот вечер.

Они не должны узнать, насколько сильно ТиДжи возненавидел Рождество.


End file.
